Hurt and Comfort
by Reman von Bahamur
Summary: T.J.s parents died in a car crash and he is really depressed. As Mikey finds out about it, he imediately tries to help him...with a more or less unexpected outcome... /Slash T.J.xMikey


**Hi there! Just a small oneshot about one of my favourite pairings...**

**Maybe I can make it a little more popular...**

Hurt and Comfort

"Someone heard something from T.J.? He's missing already for the whole weak ... "Mikey asked. "We should really work on our science-project, but he's just not there ... It's got to be done 'till Monday, and I don't want to stand there without it." "Hmph ... That asshole just doesn't wanna work!", Spinelli anweered angry. "Hes probably reading comics now, with that retarded smile! " "Why are you so pissed off? ", Gus asked her. "I'm just speaking out, what we all think! No need to be a whiney bitch about it!" Suddenly the voice of Butch broke through the conversation. "Her oh so beloved hero El Terrible has lost another match last night. The third in a row actually. They want to get rid of him..." Spinelli stood up growling and left the group. She kicked the stones on the road and grumbled random curses. "And ...," Butch said. "About T.J. ... well ... there are people who think he's dead ... others say he has a flu ... I say there's something happening, but I don't know what it could be ... at least for free ... "Vince cut him off : "You have another deal with hustler kid, haven't you?" "Maybe, Vince ... but ...  
Since you don't seem interested anyway, I try my luck with the seventh graders ... "  
Just as he had come, he was suddenly gone. Gus seemed annoyed. "God ... the guy pisses me off ..." "Anyway ..." Mikey spoke again. "I think I'd look for him ... if Butches information is reliable, and something happened, then I should look for him. If And we could work, if he's doing fine... " "Good Luck, with that!", Vince said cynically. "I tried to call him...its like he's dissapeared from this earth..." "Yeah...its strange...", Gretchen added. Mikey was thinking for a minute. "Not like i have something to loose..." Gus stood up from the bench, and stretched his arms. "I want to come too!" "No, Gus ... if he's okay, you'll make us stop working." A slight shock was in the round. Vince said something first. "Mikey ... you just ... thought ... selfish?"  
"This project is ten percent of my mark! May I worry over that? "  
"Well ... of course, but ...". Gretchen took over the dialogue. "... This is so ... so ... surprising." "Of course I'm still worried about him ... if that helps relieve your shock ..." He was interrupted by the school bell. "I have to go ... Ms. Roman hates it when someone is late ... and I'm scared of her ... "  
"Anyway ... tell us what's going on later!" "I'll Do!" He called back.

Later ...

Mikey wandered through the streets; well ... dragged himself through the streets would rather fit. It was now about 100 degree cold, and he carried a bag that weighed a ton. While the plastic handle forced its path into his hand, he searched for a seat to think about the information he had just received. Searching, he looked around, and saw a bank that was NOT occupied by pensioners. It felt like a pillow, filled with angel feathers. Concerned, he looked at his hand where he could see a red line full with pain... "Ouch ... I shouldn't have to take everything," he thought loud. "So he moved away with his sister. His neighbor didn't want to tell why. So ... I know that he's okay ... physically at least ... what did the guy say literally? T.J. and his sister don't live here anymore. 'When I asked why, he replied, he couldn't tell me... he said he lived with his sister now. Please ..., any one, tell me I'm wrong! '"Wrong With what?" He recognized the voice immediately, and stood up. "Shut up, Randall! And don't pretend, you hadn'tlistened! "  
"I know, his parens died in a car crash, I just wanted to hear it again from your mouth ..." "You're a sadistic asshole!" "Ohh ... is there asomeone pissed because Ms. Roman has taken his poetry book "" I'm upset because you're making fun of the death of TJ's parents! "Randall clapped triumphantly. "And he said it! My work is done! "Satisfied, he stepped away. "Idiot!" Grumbled Mikey.

Even later ...

, Now or never ... ', thought Mikey when he put his finger on the bell next to the name "Becky Detweiler". After a short time the door was opened, and the brown-haired student was standing there. She immediately recognized Mikey, and sighed. "I think T.J. doesn't wanna see anyone... you probably know why ... " " Yes ... and that's, why I need to see him! "Once again she sighed. "Well ... the stairs up, first door on the left." "Thank you," he choked out before he ran up. He knocked on door ... nothing ... he knocked again ... nothing. "T.J. let me in! Please! "... Nothing ..." T.J? "After a short time he heard something, and the door opened. T.J. stood there in boxer shorts and T-shirt. His hair was a mess. His eyes were red and glassy, surrounded by dark circles. The room was completely dark. "What do you want?" "T.J. I don't know how awful that must be ... "" Are you here just to tell me your pity? " " Can I come in? " TJ sighed and sat down on his bed. "Please close the door ..." Mikey sat next to him and put his arm on his shoulder. "Look, I ... I have no idea what it must be to lose the parents, but I just want you to know ... it's not over! You still have your friends, and you have Becky ... we ... we will always be with you ... "TJ began to sob. As Mikey realized that he could not help but take him in the arm. "It ... it hurts so much, Mikey ..." T.J. began to return the embrace, as the blonde clutched him tighter. Please, stop crying ... it ... it hurts me to see you like that ... " He began to stroke TJs back. "Thank you ... you're there for me ... I ... thank you ..." He broke away from the embrace and looked at the others with glow in his eyes. "... I'll try to be stronger ... if it's, what you think is good..." "I don't want you to be strong ... I want you to be happy ..." This time it was TJ, who acted, and laid his head on his friend's shoulder. "You know ... if you are with me, then I feel a lot better ... so…could you ... be with me forever ...?" He put his hand on Mikeys schoulder "Does that mean that you ..." "Yes ..." He rubbed the last tears from his face. "Well ... if that is so ... of course ..." "Say it ... I want to hear it..." "I'll always be with you ..." "Thank you…I think…" His voice cracked. "I mean…I…it could be…I just wantet to say…that I…I…I love you, Mikey." The blonde one blushed as he heard that."I love you too ...", he whispered, while T.J. snuggled up to him.


End file.
